Unconscious
by Kuro Ao
Summary: Gadis berkulit sawo matang itu tak kunjung sadar. Lelaki crimson itu kalut. Tak bisakah gadisnya itu terjaga sehari saja demi dia? "Cepat Sembuh," gumam sang lelaki crimson. Lelaki itu menyesal dan ingin kekasihnya itu kembali padanya. Dapatkah sang gadis kembali? Sekuel untuk "Going Back To That Time"


Tangan sang lelaki _crimson_ itu terus menggenggam tangan kecil berkulit _tan_ dengan erat. Ia menggenggamnya sembari berdoa semoga perempuan di depannya ini cepat sadar. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Tidakkah ia menyadari bahwa kekasih _crimson_-nya ini mengkhawatirkannya? Sangat mengkhawatirkannya. _Cepatlah bangun_. Gumam sang lelaki dalam hati sembari terus berdoa dan mencium tangan perempuan yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Di kamar bernuansa putih khas rumah sakit yang menyesakan itu, berbaring seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan kulit kecoklatan. Perempuan inilah yang tengah membuat tegang dan frustasi lelaki _crimson_ di sebelahnya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi waktu besuk sudah habis." Seorang wanita muda masuk ke dalam kamar itu membuat Sebastian—lelaki _crimson_ itu—tergaket dan segera menoleh. Saat mendengar perkataan tersebut pada jam yang sama selama tiga hari berturut-turut membuatnya kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sebastian berdiri tak rela dan meletakkan tangan kekasihnya dengan hati-hati. Sebastian menatap perempuan itu sekali lagi, ia menunduk dan mengecup perlahan dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Cepat sembuh." Sebastian pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan kekasihnya, Hannah Anafeloz, terbaring di sana.

.:*:.

_Unconscious_

_Sequel of "Going back to that time"_

_Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso-sensei_

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor all the characters._

_I own the story line of this fanfiction._

.:*:.

Sebastian berjalan perlahan ke arah apartemennya yang sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Hannah dirawat. Membuatnya tidak merasa perlu untuk menggunakan motornya. Ia berjalan dengan menunduk nampak fokus sekali dengan kaleng yang ia tendang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Meski terlihat fokus pada kaleng, pikirannya tengah berhamburan ke mana-mana. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan dan perkataan Hannah saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu di _cafe_ sebelum kecelakaan yang membuat Hannah tidak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sebastian kalang kabut memikirkannya. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Hannah. Padahal, di satu sisi ia juga sadar bahwa itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Ah, mungkin itu yang namanya takdir Tuhan. Sebastian sangat kesal dan akhirnya ia menendang kaleng itu sekencang mungkin. Ia mendesah. Betapa frustasinya Sebastian.

Lelaki _crimson _itu mengambil sekotak rokok beserta pemantik api dari kantung celananya. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya di antara kedua bibirnya. Lantas ia nyalakan rokok itu dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Ia menaruh kembali kotak rokok dan pemantik apinya ke dalam kantong. Ia mengeluarkan asapnya dan lantas terkekeh. Ia berfikir bahwa bila Hannah tahu dia habis merokok, Hannah pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar.

Sebastian mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia mengerang. Ia terus saja menghisap batang rokok tersebut hingga habis. Ia masih merasa frustasi. Sebastian mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dan menyulutnya. Kembali, ia mengerang. Ia lempar ke tanah batang rokok kedua yang baru ia hisap tadi dan menginjaknya penuh amarah. Bahkan rokok tidak bisa menenangkannya.

Ia kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya, ia mengunci pintu apartemennya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Merasa haus, ia berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkasnya. Ia menemukan beberapa botol air, soda dan juga kaleng bir. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil kaleng bir itu dan menghabiskan persediaan bir tersisa—yang ia sembunyikan dari Hannah sebenarnya—karena dia berfikir bahwa bir bisa membuatnya tenang sejenak. Tapi, ia kembali teringat Hannah yang mengomelinya setiap ia meminum bir. Sebastian mendecih dan mengambil tiga botol soda sekaligus.

Kembali, ia merebah di atas sofa. Ia nyalakan televisi dan membuka satu botol soda. Ia tenggak perlahan sodanya, merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil di lidah dan kerongkongannya. Tangan lainnya sibuk menggenggam remot televisi dan mengganti _channel_ dengan asal. Menyerah karena tak dapat menemukan acara yang bagus, ia membiarkan televisi itu menyala dan menguarkan suara sang pembawa berita di salah satu stasiun televisi berita internasional. Ia menenggak habis sodanya dengan perlahan. Menikmati rasa menyengat itu dengan seksama. Lalu, ia beralih pada botol kedua dan lalu ketiga.

Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan ia menatap jarum jam dinding. Waktu ya? Sudah berapa lama ya Hannah dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih? Ah, nampaknya Sebastian melupakannya. Ia mendengus. Lain kali, ia akan mengingat-ingat tanggal hari jadi mereka.

Sebastian jadi ingat saat dulu ia sakit dan tak bangun selama seharian penuh. Sejujurnya ia merasa bahwa ia hanya tertidur semalam. Tapi menurut kesaksian keluarga serta Hannah, ia sudah tidak bangun selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Cukup lama? Tentu. Sebastian sebenarnya penyakitan. Bawaan dari kecil. Meski ia kuat fisik, tetap saja Sebastian gampang sekali terkena penyakit. Kejadian itu membuat Hannah kalang kabut dan panik. Namun, berhubung ia sedang berada di luar kota, Hannah tidak bisa pergi ke rumah Sebastian begitu saja. Alhasil, Ciel mendapat terror dari Hannah berupa pesan yang menanyakan kabar Sebastian selama seharian penuh. Tentunya, Sebastian juga menerima serangkaian pesan dari Hannah. Betapa terkejutnya Sebastian saat ia terbangun dan mengecek ponselnya. Ia mendapati banyak pesan dari temannya dan Hannah. Sebastian yang membaca pesan-pesan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum dan berfikir bahwa mungkin ia harus_ collapse _lebih sering agar mendapat perhatian Hannah lagi. Dua hari setelahnya, Hannah pulang dari perjalannya ke luar kota. Hannah langsung menghampiri rumah Sebastian—kala itu Sebastian sedang cuti kuliah dan tinggal di rumah orang tuanya—dan bertanya-tanya dengan raut khawatir pada Sebastian dan Ciel. Ciel pun menceritakan semuanya dan, ah, ia teringat saat Hannah tertawa mengetahui bahwa Ciel yang mulai panik lantaran kakaknya itu tidak mau bangun akhirnya menyemprotkan air ke muka Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum masam saat mengingat gelak tawa dari Ciel dan Hannah saat Ciel sedang menceritakannya.

Hannah, apa ini hukuman karena sudah membuatmu sering kali khawatir? Mungkin begitu.

Sebastian kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba ia membeku di tempat. _Bagaimana jika Hannah tidak akan pernah bangun lagi? Bagaimana jika ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu lagi?_ Pertanyaan seperti itu masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam pikirannya. Sebastian mulai panik. Ia masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus diceritakan kepada Hannah. Banyak rahasia dan kebohongan yang musti ia ungkapkan sebelum lelaki _crimson_ itu meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi, bila Hannah pergi lebih dulu darinya, bagaimana?

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata beriris milik Sebastian. Sebastian melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11.10 malam. Ia pun mengusap pipinya dan beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamar. Ia harus bangun pagi agar bisa menemani Hannah dan berjaga-jaga siapa tahu dia sudah bangun.

Sebastian melepas kemeja dan jeans-nya yang sudah kusut dan berganti kaus hitam serta celana pendek. Ia merebahkan diri di kasur, masih terbayang hal-hal tak mengenakan tentang Hannah, dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sebastian tertidur. Ia terlalu lelah.

**.::*::.**

Hannah membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia kenal betul tempat apa ini.

Rumah Sakit.

Hannah sering ke sini menemani Sebastian _check up_ atau menjenguk Sebastian yang tengah sakit. Hannah menengok ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11.20 malam. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia pun berusaha duduk dan mengambil gelas di meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Tangannya bergetar saat mengambil gelas. Ia hampir menjatuhkan gelas itu, tapi ia tahan kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak jatuh.

Ia meminum air hingga setengah dari gelas itu habis. Ia taruh kembali gelas itu di meja. Ia mencoba meraih sebuah tombol yang berfungsi memanggil suster. Setelah ia dapat meraihnya, ia menekan tombol hijau itu sekali dan menunggu hingga seorang suster menghampirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, seorang suster bertubuh langsing dengan rambut digulung rapih dan topi khas suster membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang suster. Hannah mengangguk. Ia membuka mulut namun suaranya sulit sekali keluar. Hannah mendesah. Ia menunjuk ke arah jendela, mengisyaratkan sang suster untuk membuka gorden jendela itu. Sang suster tersenyum kembali, mengerti apa yang Hannah maksud. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibakkan gordennya. Pemandangan malam kota yang bertabur sinar lampu jalanan dan mobil dapat terlihat meski ia jauh dari jendela.

"Ada lagi. Nyonya?" Hannah menunjuk remot televise yang ada di meja kopi di bawah jendela. Sang suster membawakan Hannah remot tersebut, dan sekali lagi bertanya apa yang bisa ia bantu untuk sang pasien. Hannah tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan kembali sebentar lagi membawa dokter Durless untuk memeriksa anda." Suster itu membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Hannah.

Hannah tersenyum. Ia terbayang wajah Alois dan Luka yang ada di rumah, lalu terbayang sesosok lelaki tampan beriris merah. Sebastian. Ia terkekeh. Ia merindukan Sebastian meski selama ini Hannah mengikuti Sebastian ke mana pun ia berada. Selama Hannah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, Hannah mengikuti Sebastian ke mana saja. Ke kamar rawat dirinya sendiri, membeli rokok, berjalan pulang, saat tidur, saat ia makan, ke kampus meminta izin cuti, ke kantin rumah sakit, saat Sebastian tadi berjalan pulang, bahkan hingga saat ia tadi ragu-ragu ingin mengambil kaleng bir dari kulkasnya. Tentunya Hannah tidak mengikuti Sebastian ke kamar mandi. Itu memalukan. Hannah tersipu dan kembali terkekeh dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Hannah menyalakan televisi dengan remot dalam genggamannya. Ia menonton acara berita malam yang membahas tentang politik.

Hannah tersenyum, tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ia ingin tahu apa reaksi Sebastian saat mengetahui bahwa ia sudah bangun setelah tiga hari tak sadarkan diri.

**.::*::.**

_For the one whom I love so much, I'm sorry.  
I can't be with you for the past few days.  
I'm sorry for not loving you as much as you do.  
I hope, soon will meet. _

**.::*::.**

**Saturday, 23 . 11. 2013**

**Done at: 4;53 pm**

**Edited: 10.29 am**

A.N:

Pertama, terimakasih telah membaca. Saya harap dapat menerima kritikan dan saran dari anda semua. Kedua, maaf bila ada kesalahan _editing_ pada cerita sebelumnya, yaitu "_Going Back To That Time_", dan juga pada cerita di atas. Saya kemungkinan akan membuat sekuel berikutnya. Mohon bantuannya.

_Sincerely, writer._


End file.
